


A Good Day to Love Ryuji

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Ryuji's Birthday 2020 [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Ryuji being loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Ryuji was having a bad day… At least until Akira realizes that’s the perfect day for all of them to show Ryuji how loved he is.
Relationships: Phantom Thieves of Heart/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Ryuji's Birthday 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801777
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	A Good Day to Love Ryuji

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the sweetest boy! Ryuji is a very important character to me for many reasons, and I hope that, with my fics, I can help spread the love for him at least a little bit... because he deserves it, and much more.
> 
> Also, everyone must love Ryuji on his special day, it's law.
> 
> I hope you like the fic!

The Phantom Thieves had prepared so much for the infiltration in Shido’s palace and their final confrontation against that man, that, when it was finally over, Ryuji had the feeling that something seemed… _off._ He was unable to relax, finding it difficult even to fall asleep during the night. As baseless as his worries could be, however, they were enough to keep him constantly anxious—which, unfortunately, resulted in some unnecessary thoughts that wouldn’t leave his mind, no matter how hard he tried.

“Things sure are quiet now, aren’t they?” he murmured.

Those words made Akira—who was spending his lunch break with Ryuji, as usual—look at him.

“Maybe to compensate for everything that happened this year?” he suggested.

“Maybe…”

Akira thought for a while longer, then shrugged.

“Well, we don’t have any targets left, so we should just take a break for now,” he said. “You know, live life like normal people for once.”

A brief chuckle left Ryuji’s lips.

“Sounds boring as fuck,” he said.

Akira leaned in his direction with a playful grin on his lips.

“You won’t be bored while I’m around,” he whispered.

Ryuji rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“Why ain’t I surprised?”

Maybe his voice sounded more exhausted than he hoped, since Akira kept his gaze on him for a moment, his expression slowly changing to a slight concern.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“It isn’t like you to look depressed like this.”

Ryuji shouldn’t be surprised that Akira noticed something like that—he always did.

“Ah…” he averted his gaze. “It’s nothin’, really.”

“Ryuji.”

His tone made it clear that he wouldn’t let the subject go until he got a clear response. But what was Ryuji supposed to say? He really had no reason to be feeling bad… It was just a result of thinking too much about things he should simply leave behind, but was unable to.

“It’s true,” he said. “I mean, I just kinda woke up feelin’ like shit, that’s all.”

“But did something happen?” insisted Akira.

“Nah, this just kinda happens sometimes.”

Akira watched him for a while longer, then moved closer, placing his arm around Ryuji’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked in a low, gentle voice.

Ryuji didn’t answer immediately, afraid that trying to explain his feelings would only make him look pathetic. He had to remind himself that it was _Akira_ he was talking to, and that his boyfriend had already seen him at his worst before, and still hadn’t judged him.

“I don’t even know what to say…” he admitted. “It’s like my brain is convinced that I’m just a burden, or a nuisance to everyone around me, and I can’t really go against it, even if I try.” He made a pause, looking at Akira. “Makes sense?”

Akira nodded.

“Yes, but it’s not true.” He slightly tightened his arms around Ryuji’s waist. “None of us sees you like that… You’re important to all of us.”

“Thanks, Aki.”

His words made Akira twist his lips.

“You’re not taking me seriously at all, are you?” he asked.

“I am!” Ryuji lowered his gaze, his chest tightening a little. “It’s just that, like I said, it’s kinda hard to get rid of this feeling, even if I know it’s not right.”

“I see.”

Akira’s tone was kind and understanding, and still, it only made Ryuji feel guilty for dragging him into his problems once again.

“It’s nothin’ to worry about, really,” he said, letting out a small sigh. “I just wonder sometimes, y’know… If I ain’t doing enough.”

For the following minute or so, neither of them said anything. Despite the silence, Akira didn’t let go of his waist, and his touch was a small comfort. Suddenly, however, he moved away from Ryuji, staring wide-eyed at his face.

“Ryuji…!”

His urgent tone made Ryuji look at him, concerned.

“What is it?” he asked.

Akira shook his head in complete disbelief.

“Holy shit, Ryuji… I just realized it!”

“Realized what?”

“I wish I noticed it before…” proceeded Akira with a long, frustrated groan. “Now I have no choice but to compensate however I can.”

By that point, Ryuji was pretty sure that Akira was just messing with him. He reached for his head, gently ruffling his hair.

“What are you talkin’ about, you weirdo?” he asked.

Akira faced Ryuji, cupping his face with both hands and staring into his eyes.

“Today is a good day to love Ryuji Sakamoto.”

The answer came so out of nowhere that Ryuji couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“C’mon, Aki…”

“I’m serious!” insisted Akira. “It’s so obvious… How didn’t I notice it before?”

He placed a kiss on Ryuji’s lips and face on each pause between words, and when he finished speaking, hugged his torso, placing a long kiss on the side of his neck. All that affection made Ryuji smile, but the thought that Akira was doing that to cheer him up also made him feel slightly guilty.

“Look, babe…” he said. “I appreciate the love an’ all, but you don’t need to do this.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Akira in a muffled voice, without moving his lips away from Ryuji’s neck. “I’m having the time of my life here.”

Ryuji gave up on arguing with him, allowing himself to enjoy the attention. As bad as his mood could be that day, Akira’s affection always helped with making things seem a little brighter. Akira moved away from his neck, only to place many soft kisses all over his face, and, before he knew it, Ryuji already had a genuine smile on his lips.

“As I thought, it’s perfect.” Saying that, Akira reached for his phone. “I must let everyone else know.”

“You serious?” asked Ryuji.

“Of course I am!” As he spoke, Akira quickly typed on his phone. “No one should miss their chance to love Ryuji.”

His excitement over something like that made Ryuji shake his head, slightly amused.

“You’re unbelievable,” he said.

Akira answered by blowing a kiss in his direction.

“Okay, done!” he said after a few seconds. “Now everyone knows.”

“Amazing, Aki…” answered Ryuji in a monotone voice. “They sure owe you one after that.”

“They certainly do!” Akira completely ignored the sarcasm in his voice. “But since I’m such a kind soul, I don’t expect anything in return.”

Saying that, he faced Ryuji once again, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Now…” He whispered the words as he placed his arms around Ryuji’s neck, moving closer to him until their lips were almost touching. “Back to loving my Ryuji.”

Ryuji raised his eyebrow, placing his arms around Akira’s waist.

“ _Your_ Ryuji?” he asked.

“ _My_ Ryuji.”

_Well, he certainly wouldn’t complain._ A low chuckle escaped his lips as he pulled Akira closer, into a kiss. They didn’t have more than a few minutes together, however, before the door to the roof was almost kicked open by Ann, who was followed closely by Yuuki.

“Akira, we got your message,” she said, raising her phone. “Is it true?”

That kiss almost made Ryuji forget about Akira’s messages, and it took him a moment to understand what she meant. Akira showed a wide grin, taking a step away from Ryuji, indicating him with a gesture.

“Why don’t you see for yourselves?”

He didn’t have to say it twice. In a second, Ann was in front of Ryuji, hugging his neck and stealing a deep kiss that almost made him fall on his back.

“He was right!” she said as soon as she moved away, furrowing her brow at Ryuji. “Why did you hide this from us?”

Before Ryuji could answer, Yuuki was already beside Ann.

“Really?” he asked. “I want to try it too!”

Unlike Ann, however, Yuuki got on the tip of his toes, but waited for Ryuji to meet him halfway. As always, his cute manners made Ryuji’s chest get warm, and he leaned forward, hugging Yuuki’s waist as he kissed his lips.

“True…” said Yuuki with a sweet smile. “This feels so good.”

“Doesn’t it?” Ann approached the two of them with a wide grin. “I want more.”

“C’mon, Ann…”

His half-hearted protest didn’t stop her, and, before he knew it, Akira had joined them. They were a stumbling mess of hugs, kisses, and laughter, until a voice called their attention to the door, where Makoto was looking at them, with Haru beside her.

“Excuse us…” she said. “We received your message.”

“We came as fast as we could,” added Haru. “I hope we’re not too late.”

“Not at all!” Saying that, Akira grabbed Ryuji by the shoulders, pushing him in their direction. “Here, all yours.”

Ryuji would have complained about being treated like someone’s luggage, but soon Makoto and Haru were close to him, hugging him from both sides with their heads resting on his chest.

“Such a calming feeling…” said Haru.

“Indeed.”

Saying that, Makoto reached for his hand, bringing it close to her lips to kiss his knuckles. Seeming to like the idea, Haru mimicked her, kissing the back of his hand. Suddenly, Ryuji felt like a princess in a fairy tale, being courted by two handsome princes at the same time.

“Your face is so red,” observed Ann.

“What did you expect?” retorted Ryuji. “You guys just attacked me outta nowhere…”

“Do you dislike it?” asked Makoto.

“I don’t…”

“Good.”

They spent the rest of the lunch break taking turns on pampering Ryuji, who had a silly smile as he got back to his classroom. It was impossible to deny that his day was much brighter than before, and it only became better when Akira invited him to spend the afternoon together at the Leblanc. They went together to the train station after class, and, as soon as they got to Shibuya, Ryuji’s attention was grabbed by a familiar—and beautiful—face.

“Hey, Yusu!”

Yusuke looked in their direction, offering them a slight smile as they approached him.

“I was waiting for you,” he said, leaning forward to give both of them brief kisses on their faces.

His words made Ryuji look at him, suspicious.

“Don’t tell me…”

“I received an intriguing message earlier,” said Yusuke.

“Lemme guess…” Ryuji glanced at Akira, who had that mischievous grin back on his face. “Akira told you it’s a good day to love me?”

“Precisely.”

Ryuji shook his head, letting out a small sigh.

“C’mon, Yusu…” he said. “Y’know it’s just Aki bein’ Aki.”

“Why do you say that like it’s something bad?” protested Akira.

“That’s true,” answered Yusuke with a small laugh. “Which doesn’t mean he is wrong.”

Akira looked at them with a displeased face, but then shrugged.

“Well, you’ll see I’m right as soon as you kiss him,” he said, showing a smile once again. “I’ll go on ahead, then… You two have fun.” He looked at Ryuji. “I’ll be waiting for you at the Leblanc.”

Ryuji nodded, and Akira waved at them as he walked to the train platform. As soon as he disappeared from their sights, Ryuji and Yusuke searched for a quiet place away from people’s gazes. When they were finally alone, Yusuke placed a hand under Ryuji’s chin, gently tilting his head upward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. He showed a pleased smile.

“As I expected…” he said. “Quite delightful.”

“You know you don’t need to follow Akira’s game, right?” asked Ryuji.

“I’m not. I simply enjoy your kisses.”

Ryuji couldn’t hold back a small giggle at those words.

“Corny…” he said.

“I’m not lying.”

He caressed Ryuji’s hairline, gently pulling his hair back to kiss his forehead.

“You are very precious to me, my love,” he said in a low tone. “Nothing in this world could ever replace you in my heart.”

His hand went down Ryuji’s face, slowly caressing his cheek.

“I wouldn’t be as content with my life if you weren’t part of it,” he added.

“Don’t say all that so suddenly…” murmured Ryuji. “I don’t know how to answer.”

“You don’t need to. I just want you to remember it.”

He looked at Yusuke, meeting his caring gaze. Ryuji nodded, moving closer to him until his head was resting on his shoulder.

“I will,” he said.

They spent a few more minutes together before going back to the train station, where Ryuji waited for Yusuke to take his train before boarding the one that would take him to Yongen-Jaya. As soon as he approached the Leblanc, his eyes fell upon that small, orange gremlin in front of the cafe’s door. Futaba’s eyes met his, and she quickly jumped on her feet, pointing at him.

“Target in sight!” she said. “Preparing attack!”

Before Ryuji could react, she darted in his direction, jumping and grabbing his neck, her legs closing around his hips. He had managed to stay on his feet after Ann’s attack, but Futaba finished the job for her, making him fall on his butt with Futaba still glued to his neck, laughing nonstop.

“You didn’t think I’d be left out of the fun, did you?” she asked.

“Not even for a second…” answered Ryuji.

Futaba moved away, looking at him before kissing his cheek. It was a fairly new thing for her to express her emotions physically, so, Ryuji knew that every hug and kiss he received from her carried a deep meaning.

“Alright, little gremlin…” he said, tapping her back. “Lemme get up.”

“No…” she complained. “Akira was right… This is so good! I don’t want to let go yet.”

Ryuji sighed, more than aware of how weak he was against that tone. He placed a kiss on Futaba’s head, and she responded by messing his hair.

“You guys are on the way,” complained Morgana close to them.

Futaba looked over her shoulder, gesturing for the cat to approach.

“C’mon, Mona…” she said. “You should try it too.”

Morgana sighed as he approached them.

“Fine…” he said. “But just because everyone is saying it’s good.”

He got on Ryuji’s lap, placing his paws on his shoulders as support, rubbing his head against Ryuji’s cheek.

“Well… it’s not as bad as usual,” he said after a while.

Ryuji twisted his lips, reaching for Morgana’s head to caress his ears.

“You gotta be difficult, don’t you?” he said.

“Shut up, Ryuji…” answered Morgana, without stopping. “It’s good as long as you don’t talk.”

When they finally gave Ryuji all the attention they wanted, he entered the Leblanc, being greeted by Sojiro. Akira, who was helping with the dishes, made a pause to approach him.

“Yusu sure took his time…” he whispered with a pout. “Now I’m jealous.”

Ryuji raised his eyebrow in slight disbelief.

“Are you, Aki?”

“Yes,” he answered, crossing his arms. “You’ll have to do something about it.”

“You sure that ain’t an excuse?”

They both knew it was. Akira smiled at him, gesturing toward the stairs.

“Go upstairs,” he said, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Ryuji did as he said, and was only a little surprised to see that someone was already sitting on Akira’s bed.

“Good afternoon,” said Goro.

Ryuji rolled his eyes, forcing an annoyed sigh.

“You’re here too?” he asked.

“Of course,” Goro showed him a wide, fake smile. “Akira told me the most interesting thing this morning.”

“C’mon…” Ryuji sighed. “I thought at least _you_ wouldn’t be part of this…”

“Your expectations were wrong.” Goro tapped the mattress beside him. “Come here.”

Ryuji did as he said, and, as soon as they were close, both of them dropped their acts, smiling to each other. Goro leaned in his direction, cupping his face with a hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“Is everything alright?” he asked in a low, concerned voice.

“Yeah,” said Ryuji. “Just a bad day… I mean, at least it was.” He couldn’t hold back a fond smile as he proceeded. “Not anymore, though.”

Goro nodded.

“I’m glad to know.” He made a small pause, looking into Ryuji’s eyes. “You know that, if you need anything, you can talk to me, right?”

“I know.”

Ryuji gently tucked a lock of hair behind Goro’s ear, and Goro reached for his hand, bringing it to his lips, kissing his palm.

“Now…” Goro showed a slightly playful smile, pulling Ryuji’s hand to make him move closer. “Allow me to see if Akira was telling the truth earlier…”

Ryuji laughed at the change in his attitude, allowing Goro to pull him until they were both lying on the bed. Despite their position, it was a soft kiss, accompanied by caresses that felt more comforting than passionate.

“So, how’s it?” asked Ryuji in an amused tone as soon as they broke the kiss. “As good as Aki said?”

“I don’t know…” Goro offered him a provocative smile. “I need more of it to be sure.”

Ryuji let out a small groan.

“So smooth…” he said, rolling his eyes.

Goro grinned, placing a hand on the back of Ryuji’s head before kissing him again. He slowly rolled to the side, and Ryuji accompanied the movement, until they were beside each other on the bed, sharing tender kisses and caresses until Akira’s voice interrupted them.

“Don’t fuck on my bed!”

Goro moved away from Ryuji, an unamused look on his face.

“He _had_ to ruin the mood…” he murmured.

Akira approached the bed, seeming very pleased with himself.

“Can I join?” he asked.

Before he could get on the bed, Goro lifted his leg, aiming a light kick on his thigh.

“Get out of here,” he said.

“This is _my_ bedroom!” protested Akira.

“Did I ever say I care?”

Akira placed a hand over his chest, opening his mouth in a shocked expression. He then faced Ryuji with a devastated look.

“Ryuji…” he whined, “he’s being mean to me!”

“Don’t drag me into this…” said Ryuji, barely containing a small laugh. “It never ends well for me.”

“He’s right,” answered Goro. “Shouldn’t we be loving him today, instead of arguing?”

“Good point.”

Ryuji wasn’t expecting them to turn it against him so quickly. In a moment, he was sandwiched between Akira and Goro, who held onto Ryuji when he almost fell from the bed—which was barely large enough to fit two people, what to say about three.

“Stop taking so much space,” complained Goro to Akira.

“I can’t take any less than this!” he retorted.

Akira moved to find a better position, accidentally elbowing Ryuji’s ribs in the process.

“I thought I should be feelin’ loved…” groaned Ryuji. “All I’m feelin’ right now is pain.”

“Kick Goro out,” said Akira.

“Everything was fine until you got here, Akira,” retorted Goro.

Despite all the drama, in the end, they agreed to move to the floor to play video games, stopping from time to time to share some kisses, or to just playfully argue over any silly thing. Ryuji and Goro only left when the sky was already dark, sharing a brief, discreet kiss before parting ways. He checked on his phone, only to see an alert for two new messages.

_**Shiho: Akira just warned me…** _

**_Shiho: Today we all should bury Ryuji with our love._ **

The phrasing made Ryuji chuckle, his mind immediately taken by the image of himself buried under a bunch of pink hearts.

**Ryuji: Bury sounds kinda excessive…**

**_Shiho: Really? To me it sounds like the perfect amount._ **

It took her a while to send her next message, which was basically a wall of colored hearts, proving that Ryuji’s imagination had been at least partially accurate.

_**Shiho: Since I can’t do anything personally, this will have to do for now.** _

**_Shiho: But you better be ready for my next visit!_ **

The implication that she would come to visit sometime soon made him smile.

**Ryuji: What if it ain’t good to love me anymore by then?**

**_Shiho: Nah, I doubt it._ **

**_Shiho: It’s always a good day to love you._ **

**Ryuji: OMG…**

**_Shiho: I’ll be powering up my love until I see you again._ **

**_Shiho: If you start preparing yourself now, you might survive it._ **

**Ryuji: Not looking forward to it…**

**_Shiho: Liar._ **

Ryuji talked to Shiho until he got to his station, walking the short way back to his home. After a brief shower, he started to prepare dinner for him and his mother, who should be arriving anytime soon. As he cut the vegetables, all the attention he received that day came back to his mind, filling his chest with a comfortable warmth. The more he thought about it, the clearer it became that Akira had told the others that Ryuji was having a bad day, leading them all to try and cheer him up. Part of him wanted to blame himself for causing trouble, but he did his best to ignore it. During days like those, it was easy to forget that, the same way his partners were important to him, he was also important to them—and, as much as his low self-esteem could try to say the contrary, those gestures of fondness were enough to give him the confidence to believe that, yes, he was loved.

A few minutes passed before his mother opened the door, getting inside.

“I’m home, sweetheart,” she said.

“Hi, mom!” answered Ryuji from the kitchen. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Aoi Sakamoto made her way to the kitchen, stopping at the door, looking at him with a serious expression.

“Before that…” she said. “I have something to ask you.”

“Huh?” Her words caught Ryuji by surprise. “What is it?”

She sighed, looking him in the eyes.

“Akira sent me a message saying that _today is a good day to love Ryuji.”_ Aoi furrowed her brow. “Is it true?”

That response made Ryuji laugh.

“C’mon…” he said. “He sent it to you too?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” insisted his mother in a frustrated tone. “I should be the first one to know! Now I’ll have to do something about it.”

She abandoned her act, showing a warm smile as she opened her arms.

“Come here, sweetheart.”

Ryuji did as she said, approaching her, who took him into a tight hug.

“I love you more than anything in this world,” she whispered.

He had heard her say those words many times before, and still, at that moment, they were enough to almost make him cry.

“I love you too, mom.”

He never thought he could feel loved to the point of not knowing how to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> May the best boy always feel safe and loved. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
